gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Art96
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Kilka uwag Witaj na Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Mam kilka uwag dotyczących Twoich edycji: * po pierwsze, jeśli przesyłasz jakiś plik, nazywaj go zgodnie z obowiązującą tutaj nomenklaturą oraz wstawiaj odpowiednie licencje (informacje o tym, jaką licencję wybrać, masz na stronie, na której przesyłasz pliki); nie wstawiaj również plików, których później nie wykorzystujesz, * po drugie, opis Twojej zmiany nie musi być bardzo rozległy: przykładowo w diff=47710}} tej edycji zamiast rozpisywać się "W nazwie działu raczej chodziło o Rumpo (bo w końcu to o nim artykuł), poprawione." mogłeś po prostu w opisie zmian napisać "dr." (drobne) i zaznaczyć tę edycję jako drobną, * po trzecie, swoją stronę użytkownika możesz upiększyć o szablon ;), * po czwarte, jeśli masz jakiś problem, nie rozumiesz czegoś itp. to wbijaj na Kanał IRC! tomta1 [✉] 10:32, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Twoje edycje Ja powiem tak. Widzę, że nie jesteś jakimś użytkownikiem który przyszedł się tu pobawić. Treść artykułów jest dobra. Jak na nowego użytkownika, to dobrze. Lecz - po pierwsze: musisz zaprzestać korzystać z trybu wizualnego. Wyłączasz go sobie w preferencjach, wchodzisz w zakładkę "Edytowanie" i odznaczasz "Włącz edytor wizualny". Nie ma on korzystnego wpływu na kody szablonów, często je rozwala (największy problem jest z infoboksami). Druga sprawa to nomenklatura, czyli Nazewnictwo plików. Nie możesz nazywać tak jak jest na angielskiej wiki, tutaj mamy określony system nazewnictwa plików. Polecam przeczytać wszystkie strony pomocy. Jeżeli masz problem, albo nie umiesz sobie poradzić, czym prędzej wbijaj na nasz kanał IRC! Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:27, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Medieval Millenium Fair Wziąłeś to z angielskiej wiki? Jeśli nie, to mam do Ciebie pytanie: czy nie było tam coś o czymś, co jest idealne do twojego ogródka, lub basenu? Mam nieco zepsuty głos w kompie, więc nie udało mi się rozszyfrować całego przekazu reklamy. A tak w ogóle: Kip gołing lajk dat! ;P Bardzo dobra robota! Gimme your all money! 16:49, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) "Czity" Tak sobie czytałem twoją "odpicowaną" stronę użytkownika, w związku z czym, nasuwa mi się pytanie: nie żebym Cię, potępiał, ale jak można nie umieć przejść choć jednej misji w Grand Theft Auto III, bez używania kodów? Gimme your all money! 15:18, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) E tam, wtedy aż tak źle nie było :P Chodzi mi tu o trudniejsze misje, gdzie pojawia się wiele wrogów lub policji. Teraz przechodzę sobie na spokojnie grę, czitów używam tylko wtedy jak mi jakaś misja nie idzie po wtórym podejściu (uroki bycia noobkiem ^^). Art96 15:25, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Czemu odpowiadasz na własnej stronie dyskusji? Fakt, jesteś "noobkiem" ;P Gimme your all money! 15:38, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Co do twojej riposty: aha, chyba tylko ja jestem "uparty, jak Ukrainiec" ;PGimme your all money! 15:39, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Kilka uwag Dzięki wielkie za Twoje edycje! Widać, że zależy Ci na tym, żeby ta strona trzymała poziom. Ciągle mam jednak kilka uwag do Twojej osoby: # Nie musisz non-stop aktualizować swojej strony użytkownika, żeby udokumentować edycje, jakich dokonałeś - swój wkład znajdziesz tutaj. # Jeśli chcesz komuś odpisać, rób to na jego stronie dyskusji, a nie na swojej. # Ponawiam prośbę o niepisanie długich opisów zmian. Im mniej piszesz w opisie zmian, tym lepiej - pisz na przykład: "dr." (skrót od drobne), "remont", i tym podobne. Jeśli dodajesz jakąś informację, wystarczy dopisać "+" przed informacją, np. "+obrazek", a gdy usuwasz, to wstaw "-", np. "-zdublowany tekst. W razie wątpliwości, gdy masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, wbijaj na Kanał IRC ;). tomta1 [✉] 09:04, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Podpis Przypominam, że na wszystkich stronach dyskusji należy się podpisywać (pisząc ~~~~). tomta1 [✉] 13:50, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Drive-By (III).jpg Zauważyłem, że dodałeś nowy obrazek. Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale czemu on taki mały? To raczej miniaturka, bo screen z drive-by'a mógłby być bez problemu większy. I co to za bzdurna licencja? Gimme your all money! 10:06, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :Poprawiając Gimmego, licencja, którą wpisałeś, była dobra, niepotrzebnie tylko dopisałeś opis zdjęcia. Samo by wystarczyło. Nie wgrywaj jednak miniaturek, gdyż możesz być za to zablokowany. tomta1 [✉] 10:21, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Bardzo dobrze! Co prawda obrazek nie jest jakiejś super jakości, ale nie jest miniaturką, licencja również poprawna! ;) tomta1 [✉] 10:22, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Mnie tak nigdy nie pochwalił (patrz wyżej) -.- *Chlast!* Już się obudziłeś? :P BTW, fajnie że robisz takie "terminologicznie" arty, za mało ich mamy. Gimme your all money! 10:35, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Kategoryzacja Nie musisz dodawać kategorii do stron, w których jest infobox - każdy infobox automatycznie dodaje odpowiednią kategorię do artykułu. tomta1 [✉] 15:06, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) :Na pewno, przecież te arty tam widnieją. tomta1 [✉] 19:58, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) ERIS Running Shoes Art, czy będziesz robić o powyższym artykuł? Jeśli nie, to pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę, na podstawie dialogów z reklamy. Gimme your all money! 20:04, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) ZAPRASZAMY Zapraszamy ciebie na strone Bully WikiaSzablon:Stub pomóż nam zbudować stronę.I będą rankingi i wiele innych.Małe upominki ;)